


Tragedy

by Eowyn315



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Post Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eowyn315/pseuds/Eowyn315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike & Dawn, summer after s5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Because He Needs Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4103) by DreamsofSpike. 



> Written for the First Line Meme.

"Spike." The single spoken word held a depth of anger and hatred that would have made an average man’s blood run cold just to hear it – knowing that such fury was aimed in his direction.

“I’m really, really sorry,” Spike replied immediately, hovering behind Dawn, though she couldn’t see his reflection in the mirror. “I thought I could… We’ll fix it, I promise.”

“You can’t fix it,” Dawn cried, shoving him away with both hands. “It’s ruined. You ruined it.”

“Don’t worry, Bit. Trip to the hairdresser’s, it’ll be good as new.”

“I’m never letting you cut my hair again!”


End file.
